


On the Road

by Fabrisse



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Michael and Victor hit the road rather than return to Victor's boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This was written for Fanfictastic using the prompts Car and Buddy.  
> Season/Episode: Season 2, slight AU from the ending of the final episode

The argument had been brief but thorough. Going back to the boat was too big a risk.

About an hour out of Miami there'd been a onetime call from Sam. There'd been a trap all right. The gist of it boiled down to Sam's final words, "Lay low, Mikey, and wait for the all clear."

Those words let Michael know which codes would be in which paper's classifieds.

"Any chance they'll be able to get to the file from my boat, Sport?" Victor was subdued. Michael had let him drive to keep him occupied.

"I don't know."

"At least you're honest." Victor took an exit and negotiated his way off the main highway. "I thought Cocoa Beach would be good. Look for a genie, thumb a ride on the space shuttle. Tourist stuff."

"It's not a bad place to start a road trip. Carla's dead, by the way."

"Damn. I'd been looking forward to doing it myself."

"Fi is apparently still doing her happy dance." Michael felt like he'd won a small triumph when Victor's mouth quirked in a smile.

"Remind me not to piss her off."

"When we go back to Miami, it doesn't have to be 'we.'" Mike thought about his phrasing and tried again. "Look, Fi loves this car, but I don't think she'd mind if you take it and find a life somewhere else."

"What if I want to join your band of merry men, Robin Hood?"

"Well, you'd have to start by remembering my name's not Robin." It was a real triumph this time. Victor laughed.

Michael followed up with, "We don't exactly make money at this. Sometimes we're paid, more often we're paid in kind -- cell phones, this car, my apartment -- they're the result of favors."

"If they haven't blown up my boat, then I've still got a place to live. I paid the slip fees a year in advance." Victor got quiet for a minute. "Look Sport, I've always taken orders, even when I gave them. I need someone to follow. I can think on my feet. I'd be an asset. Hell, I even look good in a black suit."

"How long _were_ you following us?"

"I loved watching you take out that gang of thieves. It was beautiful." Victor was positively grinning now. "Besides, we're on the road together. What better way to start a buddy film."

Michael thought about the implications. "Here are the rules. No shirts uglier than Sam's. Keep your hands off Fi unless she asks you. She probably will, so don't let it screw up the rest of the team. No killing unless you check with me first. Once I know you can live with that, I'll probably ease up on that last one."

"Probationary period? I can handle it." Victor looked at the road ahead of him. "Do I have to keep my hands off you, too?"

Michael was surprised to find himself blushing and grinning. "Let's see what we find in Cocoa Beach. Sport."


End file.
